


The Rehabilitation project

by Kristy_Senju



Series: Rehabilitation [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristy_Senju/pseuds/Kristy_Senju
Summary: Second chances are given freely. Whose says they are chosen? Follow Kakashi and the Akatsuki as they try to find the truth from the past and into future. The choice will be made that will either cause pain or happiness. Is this all fate or the predestined choices made by those in a higher power. What is the plan? Can people change, if given the chance?





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fanfiction first. I'm not really sure if this is good. So please give me your honest opinion of it. Help me out if you can, tips and advice would appreciated. Yes this is yaoi.

**Prologue**

 

**_“It’s never too late to be whoever you want to be, I hope you live a life you’re proud of and if you find that you’re not I hope you have the strength to start over.”_ **

**_-F. Scott Fitzgerald._ **

 

She so beautifully alive and a hairsbreadth away from me yet I can't move forward.

_ ‘Idiot why didn't you move on. Obito you were going to be Hokage. Why...?’Rin says in tear filled voice. _

_ ‘I‘m sorry Rin, at the time you were my only reason for existence. And I chose to believe a man close to death, for chance to see you again.’ _

_ ‘You knew I chose to die. You realized and still chose to blame the world. Why? Obito, you have the chance to change the world to make it a better place.’ _

_ ‘Rin you mean I had the chance. I'm dead and there's no way for me to make a difference.’ _

_ ‘There's one last chance for you. But you have to trust me.’ Her hands start to glow and she starts pushing a blue colored light  through my being, I push her hands away. _

_ ‘Wait Rin. What are you doing?’ _

_ ‘ I’m giving you your second chance, use it wisely.’ _

_ ‘Rin why can’t I stay?’ _

_ ‘It's not your time yet. You have too much to do. Think of Kakashi, he just got you back, you just got him back'. _ Rin then takes one of my hands in one of her unstained ones a lays it on my heart and says,  _ ‘this your chance so don't give it up just for me and remember I'm always watching.’She smiles  _ as the last bursts of light leave her hands, and are pushed into my system, I descend into the black.

 

_ Fuck my life.Why can’t I just die.  _ Waking up was not the plan. What more is there to do? I didn't want to leave but, here I am  in a dark, wet and musty cave that vaguely resembles the hideout. It was cleaner before I died.  My head is pounding, there is the sound shifting of other bodies and pain filled groans.

"Are we dead, un?" an annoyed voice says.  _ Why did I have to come back with out of all people, Deidara? I thought he blew himself up. _

“What do you think?”I say exasperatedly.

"Listen here you one-eyed fuc-"He abruptly gets cut off.

“Children, I gathered you here for a reason. Not for you to fight.”As these words are spoken, there is a release of killing intent in the air is deafening. It releases and I'm left breathless.

"What was that un?" whispers Deidara into the ear of Sasori. _ Where did Sasori come from? I should have sensed his presence. _

“Look up brat and get off me. I don’t like making people wait.” Sasori says from beneath Deidara.

“Danna… don’t call me that un.” Deidara whines and finally gets off him and turns towards the ceiling. The Sage of Six paths floats, waiting patiently to speak again.

I try to gather chakra to be able to move and realize I can't feel my chakra right now in his presences. I release a load of expletives.

“What is that?” says Nagato. _ When did he get here? _

"I think he's waiting for us”, Konan tells him.

 

“Now as many of you know I am the Sage of Six Paths. Many of you chose to return to the Pure world when you were reanimations. But I have called you back to give you a second chance.”

“Wait, what do you mean by second chance?” I ask.  _ This doesn’t sound good. _

“All in due time Obito Uchiha.”

The room then fills with a very familiar bright blue light and I black out.

 

**Obito:**

_ Go on Kakashi. Protect her for me, promise me that. I say as the boulders rain down and crush me.  _

Hm..argh.. My head hurts. Ah I'm still alive, must have been a bad dream. I finally got my sharingan take that Bakashi. _ creak..shift. _ I turn around and see a blonde. I think it's a girl looking at me. "Where the hell am I un?"

I take out my kunai and activate my sharingan when I notice his/her Iwa headband.

"Alright, look let's have a truce. I mean clearly we were both taken somewhere. I know that Konoha and Iwa are at war, but we can together till we get out of here." _ I don't want to dirty my hands again. Maybe this kid will help me find my way back. _ "What are you talking about un? The war was finished years ago. Konoha won hm."Blondie says.

“What do you mean it was done years ago I just got out of battle?”

"Well you must of hit your head." says another voice.

“Who’s that un?”Blondie yells.

"I am Sasori Akasuna of Sunagakure. Who are you?" says the little red-headed kid a few feet away from us holding a puppet?

"I'm Obito Uchiha." I point at my headband." from Konoha."

The blonde kid stays silent looking at us weirdly. He looks a bit shaken when he see my sharingan activated, so I deactivated it. _ Good, I can use that to my advantage. _

"Look, kid, you can either tell us your name. Or I'm going to just call you goldy locks or blondie." _ which I am already doing in my head. _

"I'll just ignore you." says Sasori.

"I'm Deidara of Iwagakure, and I am a boy un," He said with a glare in my direction and raised chin in defiance.

"You look like a girl, pretty enough to make into a puppet," Sasori says with a blank expression.

“Oh okay… let’s figure out a way out of here.”I say.

"There aren't any exists, we seem to be in a cavern of sorts, but there are no tunnels or exists. Could it be genjutsu?"Sasori says.

“No, I would have noticed with my sharingan.”

"I could create an exit with my art," Deidara says when he taps Sasori on the shoulder.

"I don't see how a painting something is going to get us out of here." I say and continue looking searching the walls for indentations.

"My art isn't insignificant like a painting. I'm an explosives expert." He then makes hand signs and little clay spider moves towards the wall. "Because art is an explosion!!!"He screams. Rocks and part of the ceiling fall down as we dash out of the room. When were standing a good distance away? "A little more warning next time asshole, before you decide to fucking blow up the building,"I yell at Deidara since my ears are still ringing.

"Art is not an explosion, it is eternal," Sasori says.

"Who wants something that lasts forever. Art is a flash and a bang un."Deidara says with a fist raised.

"No, arts eternal, brat" Sasori says in a monotone.By then they are bickering back and forth.

"It's eternal Brat!"

“I told you not call me that, your kid too, un!”Deidara screams

"Brat, I'll call you what I want until you learn what true art is,"Sasori says showing the most emotion so far.

“Fine, I think I’ll give you a name too, hmm.. Danna un.”

“What?”Sasori says blushing.

“That’s right, isn’t my Sasori Danna pretty, Obito?”Deidara says with a smirk as Sasori fumes.

“Hey, enough. Let’s decide this after we get out of the creepy tunnels.”I say.

"Hmph," they both say and face away from each other yet still stay within arms reach of each other.These twos are acting like a married couple.Then I hear the loudest howl imaginable it vibrates through the tunnel it shakes the ground and then there's a growl of a wolf on the prowl.

"What are you scared of a little dog, un?" Deidara snickers. I stare incredulously at him. I mean big howl means a pack or packs, or just one big ass dog. Then there are footsteps and a ten-foot, three-headed dog is headed our way. It's drool making splashes onto the ground.

"Oh shit run," says Deidara as he runs down the tunnel dragging  Sasori with him. Expecting me to follow behind them.

“Little ass dog. Huh?”I say sarcastically.

“Shut up un! Damn Uchiha.”Deidara says in a huff.

 

Itachi:

_ I didn't want to kill him. I didn't mean too, but it was for the greater good of Konoha. _

“Itachi.”

“Yes, Kisame?”

“Did you find a way out with those eyes of yours?”Kisame says. _ This an uneasy truce but I feel for some unexplainable reason that I can trust him. Focus, there something strange going on.  _

“No. Not yet, but I will.” _ Sharingan.  _ My eyes flash crimson as I search the walls and the ceilings finally finding the lever. I pull and see a group of kids looking around, two teenagers and a little boy about my age.

“Who are you?” I ask. Kisame pulls out a kunai.

"Wow kid put away the kunai, you're scaring Nagato," says an orange haired kid. Kisame lowers his guard when he senses no killing intent. 

“We are just trying to find a way out of here. And why my best friend is  regressed to the age of ten.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” I hear screamed as five footsteps head in our direction from the south.

"RUNNNN!!!" The person yells as they keep running away from something. Eventually, we escape whatever was chasing them.

  
  


**Obito:**

“Ha ha yes take that you overgrown mutt.” I laugh breathlessly. _ I can’t believe we made it. _ I high five Deidara and Sasori.

"Obito-nii," says a little voice.

“Itachi, what are you doing here. And how did you get so big?”I say.

"Itachi is this guy bothering you." you say some blue kid.

“No, Kisame. This my cousin but he died five years ago.”Itachi says.

“What do you mean I died? First these kids say the war ended, now you’re killing me off.”

"Obito, you died on your mission. Your names on the memorial stone," says Itachi as he shakes a little.

“I guess that was a misunderstanding.”

 

"Are you guys from Konoha?" says an orange haired kid.

"Yes, we are. My cousin Itachi and I are. Deidara the blonde kid is from Iwa. The short creepy redhead holding a puppet is Sasori he's from the sand. I am Obito. Who are you?"

“I am Hidan. Why am I the only one without a shirt?”He says looking around.

"I am Kakuzu." says a kid his face hidden except for his eyes and few stitches on his cheeks.

“Good then you know our sensei. I’m Yahiko.”

“I am Konan.” The purple headed teenager holding the little boy.

"I am Nagato Uzumaki." he whispers.

“Who’s your sensei?”I say.

"Jiraiya the toad sage," Yahiko says.

“I’m not sure..”

"He's a pervy old dude with spiky white hair. Who writes books but is an amazing fighter."

"Oh, I know him. He trained Minato-sensei." _ Man that guy was a perv, we got caught by Kushina talking to him, he was telling us about his books. She gave us a huge lecture on the three shinobi prohibitions, she almost made my ears bleed. And that’s why I shudder at the thought of ever touching any of his books.  _ “Man that guy is a perv.”

"Yup that's our  sensei," Yahiko says

Then I turn quickly to the scaly blue looking kid. “You what’s your name? And separate from my cousin you're a little too close.”

"Obito-nii," Itachi says with a frustrated huff.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki from the Kirigakure." says the shark kid.

Then we all head towards the light outside of the tunnel, better to just walk then to ask questions. _ When I left Itachi was four. The kid said the war was over years ago. Why am I here with a bunch of kids wearing similar clothing, but we are all from different villages. Aww shit seriously. _ We finally exist only to see large amounts of pounding rain and from the structures of the buildings, we are nowhere near Konoha.

"Wtf?" says Hidan

“Watch your mouth kid. There little kids here.”I say even though I was cursing underneath my breath a few moments ago.

"We're in Ame.This building is new, though, right Nagato?"Says Konan

"The place that never stops weeping," says Yahiko

"I don't know I've never been here," Nagato says nervously slowly shaking.

"Okay now that we figured out where we are. Now we have to figure out what time we are in?" says Itachi.

“What do you mean by time?”Konan says.

"Well what do you all remember from before waking up here?" asks Itachi.

"I remember my parents dying. And my eyes hurting that caused me to kill ninjas from your village," whispers Nagato nervously.

"It's okay.shh… Nagato, we were at war it's ok. I remember having to kill a Mist ninja." says Konan

"I had to kill a thief that entered our village," says Yahiko

"I exploded an infiltration squad," says Deidara

"I tested my new puppets on an enemy squad from the stone," states Sasori.

“I passed my academy examination test.”Kisame

"Damn I thought you were older," I say

"I'm only ten," Kisame says with a sigh.

"I activated my sharingan and killed for the first time in defense of Kakashi,"I say.

"I didn't stop a ritual that killed one of my classmates," Hidan says.

"I killed a spy for a bounty in the bingo book," Kakuzu said

"I killed a person who threatened the Hokage.When I was in a training mission with the Anbu."Itachi says. "Now the one thing we have in common is we came here straight out of a mission that led to someone's death. Judging by the age differences and the gaps."Itachi continues

"We are in possibly in a distant future. In which we are all gathered together but for some reason we can't remember and we were probably shrunk," says Konan

Yahiko and I huddled together, I stage whisper, “do you have any idea about what they're talking about?”

“No clue. I'm just as lost but they are probably talking about smart people stuff.”Yahiko says. _ It's kind of sad that as the two oldest males we have no idea what a nine-year-old is talking about. And clearly we are the only ones since the others joined the conversation. All I hear is noises…. _

“Obito, right we should go to Konoha?”Itachi says suddenly.

“Huh?”I blink at him. _ I must have fallen asleep. _

“Weren’t you listening?”Itachi sighs.

"Of course, I was. I think we should go to Konoha. Since most of us have a connection there unless you guys have a better idea."I say as I scratch the back of my head. _ Oh, that was close. _

"Nah I'm with you let's go to Konoha hm." says Deidara, the others just nodded their heads.

"Alright let's go," I say. Yahiko and I head North.

"Obito. You're going the wrong way."Itachi then points south.Then I just march with the others less enthusiastically than before. _ I'm such an idiot. At least, I'm not alone as an idiot. _

“Come on Yahiko. I’ll race you to the border of Ame.”I say

“You’re on!”Yahiko exclaims and dashes off.

“Obito!”Itachi yells at the same time as Konan yells, “Yahiko”

The others then race to catch up to us. At least, they're trying too.


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really saved or will they be sourly disappointed.

**Konohagakure**

 

**Naruto:** The dreams continue, like repeating mantra I have to tell myself the war’s over. Everything looks so bleak most of the time. We mourn those who weren’t returned to us.  _ Shika, Inoichi and Pervy Sage. _ I don’t know why but he just came to me after we won the war.

**Flashback**

_ Finally, it’s over if I only got here sooner.  _ I clasp at my right bicep and grit my teeth as it throbs with pain. A blue beacon lights up and the urge to follow comes to me. I move closer and see Sasuke doing the same.

"I thought you were getting treated teme. You shouldn't be walking around."I say with a sigh. _ Does he see the light too? _

“I could say the same for you dobe.”Sasuke says as keeps moving toward the light, his body turned towards me but away also.

“Come on teme.” I push myself into a slow jog. When we finally reach the flickering light, it goes out. _ Damn, where did it go? _

"Well, that was a waste of time dobe." Sasuke says as he turns away and starts to walk away.

"You really are too much like Indra, Sasuke." Sasuke stops walking, his foot still raised as if waiting for the decision. Eventually, he turns back around.

"Well, good choice this something you have to hear." Says the Sage of Six paths with an eyebrow raised.

“Hn.”Sasuke grunts.

"Don't be rude teme," I say. _ After all of those years of just hearing different forms of that sound. He would think we didn’t understand him. _

"I best hurry and tell you. In a month's time, your lives will change. Choice of those from the past. Keep your conviction for all can change in a blink of an eye. When you go back to those you left behind, life might not be the same." Says the sage.

“What’s going to change?” I say quickly as the blue light starts to grow and expand as the sage goes through several hand signs.

“Peace is hard won. This is for the good of the world.” The sage says as he disappears.

“What the hell?” I yell

"Come on dobe, let's go before another war begins," Sasuke says calmly as he leaves me behind.

“Wait up teme.” I run after him

**Flashback end**

 

"Naruto, come on we'll be late. We're going to be late to Kakashi's inauguration."Minato says.

"Yes, dad. I just have to get Sasuke and I'll meet you at the stands."

“Alright, don’t take too long with your boyfriend.”Minato teases.

“WE ARE NOT DATING. How many times do I have to tell you that.”I say while I blush and escape through the window. _ yeesh just because he found out my first kiss was to Sasuke. Doesn’t mean I like him like that? _ Jumping the roofs, so I don’t draw the attention of others. I finally reach the edge of the village where the old Uchiha compound sits.

"Dobe took you long enough," Sasuke says.

"Shut up Teme. Let's just go to the inauguration without arguing now."

“Hn… I’m leaving after this. Let’s just go.”Sasuke says as he starts running.

“You might not want too. Remember what old man six paths said y’know.”

“Hn.”

“Teme.”I whisper so I keep running next to him. _ He doesn’t believe in the words the old man said but I do. It was only because of him that we won the war. He finally brought us together in agreement. _

 

Ten Minutes Later

_ Damn Kakashi-sensei still not here, we told him an hour earlier so he shows up on time.But he'll come.  _ The ceremony starting but the five kage are having a meeting together before granny steps down.Then Anbu shunshin in here, “Lady Hokage.”

"Yes, Wolf," Tsunade says. And all the bodyguards of the Kages stand at ready.

“We are ready to begin the ceremony.”

"Well then is Kakashi there," Tsunade says.

“Yes. We found him. He’s ready to begin.”

"You are dismissed. Now my fellow Kage I bring you here for a peaceful assembly in Konoha. That may mark the beginning of a peaceful era." says Tsunade.

“May the peace continue.”All the Kage say.

"Now let's go inaugurate Kakashi so I can go drink," She said with stars in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama!" scolded Shizune.

 

**Kakashi:** _ Why can't this day just end. I'm supposed to be happy about the promotion. My friend died in the war when I had mourned him for years. Instead of standing here listening to the inspirational shit the Kages spew from their lips as they pass this responsibility. I can't help but think it was my fault that he died in both instances that I lost my friend again. ‘I  am going to be the first Uchiha Hokage'. He used to say, I wish that was so true. Standing here in front of his stone I can't help but think back. I will make him proud. _

"Kakashi-sempai comes on we're going to be late," Tenzo says as he appears to me.

"Alright, Tenzo."I give him an eye-smile.And then we shunshin to the ceremony, where I stand now waiting for the great honor to be bestowed on me that I never wanted.

“Lady Hokage!”Hawk yells.

“What ?”Tsunade yells

"The Akatsuki are here," Hawk says

"What that's impossible the Akatsuki are all dead y'know," Naruto says.

"Those look like kids?" says Kankuro as he comes down from the vantage point, that allows him to view the gate.

"They are kids. They have the chakra structures of children," says Hinata.

"Let them in," Tsunade says. _ Great, who do we have to fight now. What she up to? _

 

**Obito:** _ Konoha doesn’t look the same. _ We tree hopped the rest of the way inside of the fire nation. Sasori thought of going home to Suna when we came upon the border between the nations. It was a crossroad that I thought we would never overcome. We need everyone to stick together if there ever going to believe us about the whatever is happening to us. Now here we are looking at the gate into the village. _ Minato-sensei is going to kill me for bringing genin from enemy villages to the entrance to the village. I just gave them big go ahead and kill us all sign. These kids. What are we going to do?We aren’t strong enough to protect each other. How are we going to change back if we can? What happened that made them think I died.  _ Here we are about to signal the guard not to attack us and allow us to explain. Hopefully, there will be able someone. Like me or Minato-sensei that will help us.  _ Maybe Kakashi will help. What the hell am I thinking of involving Bakashi? _

“Let’s just go the Anbu already know we’re here might as well go in”, Itachi says and without a second thought signals us to move forward. It’s now or never.

"State your business," says the guard at the gate. _ He looks familiar but I can’t remember. _

"We're here to speak to the Hokage,"I say quickly as the Anbu agents swoop down from the shadows and surround us like a pack of wolves. I try to stay calm but the masks do nothing to hide the malice and threats in their eyes.

“And who are you?”

“I am Obito Uchiha.”

 

**Kakashi:**

_ What’s going on?  _ The Jonin and Anbu are moving in quick successions trying to figure out what's going on, the panic in their eyes. If I had not fought the Akatsuki in several situation I would be as well. Mental panic is never good, what's strange is that Naruto looks excited that's not good. _ Must be bored with peace. I have to change that, that’s how some crazy S-Class missing-nin are created. _

When they finally brought them in my heart was in my throat. Fully prepared for the orders to come. I turn to my students and see they don't need me to tell them anything they are information around the Hokage and I. Tenzo stands next to Naruto even though he no longer needs to worry about Naruto losing control.  _ Old habits die hard.  _

“Troublesome.”Temari whispers.

“Spending too much time with Shikamaru aren’t you. Temari.”Naruto laughs and gets swatted in the back of the head. Which releases a snicker from Sasuke.

 

"Let them in," Tsunade says with a stoned faced look. The Akatsuki members walk through the front entrance of Konoha. They are clustered together in the middle and encircled by Anbu officials. The unease continues to increase as we see that these are in fact, children. 

“Sasuke are these really children?”Tsunade asks

“This is no henge or genjutsu. They are in fact children, Lady Hokage.” Sasuke reports his hands keep tightening into fists.

"Calm down Sasuke y'know," Naruto says back

"Calm down seriously. How can you say that my brother is in there but he is a fucking child."He glares back at Naruto with his sharingan still activated.

“Well in my defense I didn’t know the old man was going to bring him back as a kid. Never Mind him bringing back all of them like this y’know.”Naruto says placating and not even flinching when he meets Sasuke gaze.

"You knew about this and didn't inform the Hokage, Naruto," Neji says  in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, I didn't say anything because I didn't know this was going to happen, y'know."Naruto says back in lazy tone. _ He’s spending too much time with me if that’s how he acts in a crisis. _

When they finally stand in front of us. You see the Akatsuki cloaks dragging onto the ground. The older three standing in front of the younger ones to protect them from the hateful stares of the civilians. These children hold hands between each other and protect each other. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Lord third and Minato-sensei?”Obito says

“Be quiet. Let’s wait until they tell us what’s going on?”A younger version of Sasuke says.  _ That must be Itachi. At that age, he was stronger than most Jonin here.  _ The Five Kage moving in to stand in front of them, wearing the ceremonial robes.

"All right who are you? And what do you want?"The Tsuchikage says.

“Who are you? Where’s old man Oniki un?” A small blonde child exclaims while pointing at Kurotsuchi.

"Listen here. Old man Oniki retired, now all of you state your names."Tsunade demands in a clear voice that makes some of the children shake in fear.

“Deidara of Iwagakure, shinobi registration   IW-08721 hm.”The child says as he stares Tsunade and Kurotsuchi down.

"Sasori of Sunagakure, shinobi registration 33-001," He says and pulls Deidara behind against the others will to stop his impulsive attitude.When the Kazekage's older brother hears this and sees him holding a puppet. He visibly stiffens and takes out his chakra string.

"Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure, shinobi registration 004086." says Itachi behind a blue scaled boy and a raven haired boy with an orange mask on the side of his head.

“Obito Uchiha of Konohagakure, shinobi  registration 010886." says the raven head earning a gasp from Minato-sensei.

"Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure," says the blue scaled boy as he pushes Itachi further behind in a protective stance. _  I don’t think they're aware of the actions they're taking with each other. It’s almost habitual and instinctual to protect each other's weakness. _

“Hidan of Yugakure.” _ That's a tourist site. Had they a shinobi village? _

“Kakuzu of Takigakure.” _ Ah man, this guy hard to kill. He's the one with five hearts. _

"Yahiko of Amegakure, a student of Jiraiya." He says as he stands in front of two others, and right next to Obito.

"Konan of Amegakure, a student of Jiraiya."She says in a quiet voice and a she unfolds one of her paper wings to reveal a small redhead child.

"I am Nagato Uzumaki of Amegakure, they say I am also a student of Jiraiya,"He whispers. _ Well, Naruto you and Karin aren't the last Uzumaki anymore. _

“Take them T.I. Once your innocence is proven. We will decide your fate. Dismissed.”Tsunade says.

"What's going on? We haven't done anything wrong?"Yahiko yells and the others say the same as they are yanked and dragged away by the Anbu. They finally stop when they see the hatred in the eyes of the civilians as they cheer. And the stone-faced looks of the ninja from their village as they are gathered together for a peaceful assembly.  _ These are just children but we can’t take a chance. Even though it hurts to see the betrayed look on the face Obito. _

 

**Tsunade:**

Standing in front of the assembled audience, I look and see the same grim expressions all around except for the calm collected look the Kazekage has as if he has reached an understanding with the situation. 

"I gathered you all here since  I would like your permission to interrogate these members since some of them hold ties to your villages. And I would not like to intrude in your villages affairs. And if they are found without reason to be held accountable for their actions to live here in harmony. And to decide whether to reveal the truth to them. Not only are these children trained killers but future mercenaries. We must integrate them into society we must also help them to not commit these mistakes." All the Kage and the familial ties of the children nod their heads in agreement. 

"With your permission, Lady Mei may ask Zabuza about your village past affairs. I also pose this question to the rest of Kage to know what the mental state of children might be in."Tsunade

"He is now in your village as a Jonin and as a path of communication between our villages. You may do as you wish."Mei says.

"I give my consent as well," Gaara says.

“Do as you wish.”The Raikage says.

"Do what you need to," said Kurotsuchi.We all turn and look at Kakashi and wait for his answer.

“You are the newly appointed Hokage. You deserve to voice your opinion.”Tsunade says.

"I agree," Kakashi says tersely.

 

“Alright Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno step forward. Ino you will be assisting Ibiki in T.I and will be providing therapy if need be to the children. Sakura will provide medical support if need. I want all full eval on them.” Tsunade says

"Yes, Lady Tsunade”

  
**An: T.I means Torture and Interrogation**


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ino stay emotionally unavailable? What will happen to Obito and the others when not only their bodies no longer in the realm of their control but their minds as well.

**Ino Yamanaka signing on**

Per request of Lady Hokage, I have withdrawn myself emotionally from this situation. And to keep track of my mental state as I continue the interrogation of each the shinobi I will keep a written documentation of my search through their minds. And will allow the Five Kage to read every note and even allow a glance at the memory through a link established into Sakura, who will activate a low-level genjutsu to allow them to see the memories. Those in attendance will pertain to those with connections to the children who are all orphans with one or two connections being.

  1. Itachi Uchiha: relative Sasuke Uchiha
  2. Obito Uchiha: relative Sasuke Uchiha
  3. Nagato Uzumaki: relative  Naruto Uzumaki
  4. Konan and Yahiko: in attendance shall be Naruto U. and Minato Namikaze
  5. Kisame Hoshigaki: in attendance shall be Lady Mizukage Mei Terumi
  6. Deidara: in attendance shall be Lady Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi
  7. Sasori: in attendance shall be Lord Kazekage Gaara
  8. Hidan: no relative connection
  9. Kakuzu: relative connection Jinchuuriki of the seven tails Fu.



*I am to only delve into the most recent memories in the child’s mind.

*To avoid brain damage

*Report all findings to the Hokage

*Recommended therapy sessions?

 

_ Report Officially started _

 

_ Log entry 1: Kisame Hoshigaki _

 

I  prepared myself for the onslaught of savage killings that were to be expected from an S-class missing-nin but they never came. When entering someone’s mind, you are always hit with the most recent memory never the furthest in the past. Often times you have to dig through these memories to find the truth hidden in the past. I delve in with a gasp my mind leaving my mindscape to enter another's. Every mind is different and some look like a maze and others like a library. Kisame’s looked like an ocean of images and the brightest lured me in like a moth to light. I was underwater in his mind and when I touched the most recent memory I could finally breathe fresh air. But not for long.

 

**_Exeunt bellatores tenebris_ **

 

My village didn’t really accept those of my kind. We were for the lack of a better term savages. The killers they sent when ninjas were too ‘good’ for the job. We inherit these blades and told to leave bloodshed with them. That to deny the blade blood is to deny thyself freedom to use the blade. I just want to protect my village. I don’t want to be a monster. The training has shown that my chakra is unlike anyone else's unless you count jinchuuriki, we are tools of our village and nothing more. _ I don’t want to kill them. _ They had finally accepted me in the end. I became what I was told I was a monster.

The carnage was immense, the bodies mounted on top of each other. Children fighting for survival like animals. It was every man for themselves, some held ties with others and tried to stick together. Some just stabbed them in the back. I tried to protect my only friend. I spun around only to see his eyes widen as a kunai was stuck into his back, he coughed up blood it spilled from his mouth down his chin where it splattered onto the ground. He spoke his last words in a rushed tone, "Run Kisame".  _ Why? Tell why!!  _ All he wanted to do was bring peace. In the end he made me what I am, a monster trying to find peace. I had blanked out when I finally could see, my hands and my face were covered in blood as I kneeled in front my dead friend once more. I whispered to him, "I'll find a peaceful world for you".They call some of the other villages weak with their comradeship and lovey-dovey training together, three-man squads. The mist believes one thing, can you become a tool for your village? These are the lies fed to us every day in training as we share meals together, as we train together. Only to kill one another in the end.

**_I am a monster._ **

 

I pull back with a gasp as I finally finish Kisame Hoshigaki examination that reveals too much about the old ways of the villages. I can't help but feel sorry for this child whose ideas will later be warped into helping a madman start a war that will leave to much carnage. _ Will there ever be peace? _

"Miss Yamanaka, are you ready to continue?" A nurse says as they start to taking Kisame to the medical bay. I stand up and look at the sleeping bodies. My eyes lingering on each of their faces.

"Yes I am ready," I say because someone's going to have to be here for them. 

**Log entry end.**

I shunshin out the room when the meeting comes to a close and head to the underground Anbu base. My fox mask  fully in place as, before the war,  my temper would have exploded at the decision made by the Kage.  _ I'm not sure what's going on right now. _ My mind continues  to circle around in these thoughts as I dash as toward  the familiar underground path of the Anbu  base leaving me feeling helpless. I come to a halt in front of the Guard. His body leaning against the door, his body looking relaxed while his fingers twitch with nerves. He pushes himself up and says, " State your business Fox", he says the hawk mask he wears gleams in the light.

"You know why I'm here, Hawk," I say

"Dobe…."He huffs as he turns around and gives the all clear. With that out of the way, he leads me down the labs. I always hate coming down here, the constant sounds of sobbing and screaming drags out my past demons, memories of cold damp nights. Of angry villagers and empty eyes. My hand goes up to touch my mask, its smooth surface a comfort reminding me what I have accomplished.  _ I can't let any other kid go unheard as people let their hatred rule them. _ When we finally reach the door, we see Sai blocking our path. His rugged appearance betrays his emotionless look. Ino lies limp next to a small body of a blue haired boy.

"Sasuke I told you I could handle protection detail," Sai says as he moves Ino into a more comfortable position.

“What’s the point of the mask if you reveal the identities of the people wearing them?”Sasuke huffs as he removes his Hawk mask. 

“I don't know about that, what I do know is that you and Naruto are off the clock.”Sai as he rolls his eyes. I remove my mask when his eyes land on me.

“I’m not letting you past this point.” He says, then he suddenly whips around when Ino groans and slowly wakes up. 

He goes to her side helping her, she leans heavily on his side. Her eyes hollowed with the lack of sleep, her body frail and malnourished.  _ Has she been eating? _

“Sai….  _ cough…  _ what are they doing here” Ino whispers her hands reaching for the glass of water on the table.

"There just leaving. Ino sits down and eat something." Sai tells her as he finally gets her to sit down.

"I ate earlier," Ino tells him.  _ No way she has eaten. _

"When exactly was earlier?" I ask, Sasuke shoots me a look and I glare right back.

“That's not important. What I want to know is why you are here?” Ino dismisses my inquiry.

“I’m not leaving these kids here. It's not right, they have done nothing wrong to deserve this treatment.” I say

“What prove do you have? I’m following orders, these ‘kids’ are Akatsuki the ones who destroyed this village and started a war. Or am I the only one that remembers that.”Ino yells.

"Sasuke say something your brother is in here too," I yell.

“We have to follow orders Naruto.” He says.  _ Not you too. _

“Come on someone. This isn’t right you are torturing them.” I say.  _ Didn't they hear their screams? There cries of indignation. Don't they remember, can't they hear them?  _ _ ‘Naruto calm down!' _

"Don't you think I know that. I'm the one in here, every day. I don't leave this place I comb their minds. I feel and see their pain." Ino screams back.  _ ‘See Naruto they're in good hands.’ _

"It's time for you to leave, you are upsetting her," Sai says calmly but his eyes and chakra betray his rage.

“Let’s go Sasuke.” I say as we move to the door, “ For your information, I sensed no ulterior motivates. I sensed no hatred only pure hearts filled with pain. I fought in the war too and I don’t hate them.” I say quietly from the doorway as I slide it shut.

 

**_Log entry begin: Immortal duo_ **

I can’t avoid them any longer, my indecision could be the end of Konoha. Might as well get this over with, both of the boys hold hands unconsciously though they bicker in their sleep as if they were awake. _ They killed Asuma-sensei and here they are defenseless, unharmed and sleeping peacefully.  _ I shake my head, _ stop thinking about it. _ I can't let my hate cloud my judgment though I only see the adults but like Kisame; they are children. I push away my emotions until I finish my evaluation.  _ I’m not like Naruto, I don’t know how to forgive without reason.   _ Sai stands at my shoulder and shows only an emotionless face in the direction of the unconscious prisoners. 

"Sai can you grab me patient three?" I say quietly. He removes the small gray-haired child from his partner and places him on the table, the seals start to glow. I sit near his head and push back his hair. I go through the hand seals, my body slumps into the chair.

 

I am in a chamber with many wide varying tunnels, a small child walks up to me. 

“You can’t be here. This the dark place.” He says in a quiet voice. I realize who he is when his red eyes meet mine.

“I have no choice. I have to protect my village from any threat. Even if it comes from a small child.”I say quietly, my eyes never leaving his.

"Very well. You are just going to hate us just like everyone else."Mini-Hidan says seldom, as he grabs my hand and leads me to a heavily locked door. The Jashinist symbol painted on the door in blood red, it looks freshly painted.

"Touch the door, and you'll know everything," Mini-Hidan says, I place my hand on the door and grip him tighter.

 

Darkness is all around me as I sit and wait in my cramped cell. The sounds of many breaths and clinking chains echo in the cramped space, as small bodies scuttle around looking for warmth in this damp space. _ Fuck I’m freezing, it’s better than being dead at least. _ A creaking noise is heard as the old rusted doors are moved, a strip of light hits me in the face. I try to get away and hide in a corner away from them. I knew better than to move towards the light. Three men grab the chains connecting us and we are led towards the temple. They walk in quick long strides that makes the younger kids trip and fall but they quickly pick themselves up. They know better than to dawdle. I pass the time by counting the cracks in the walls, the breaths the others take. The seconds in a minute in an hour. Just to pass the time to avoid thinking back to another time. It's only been three months I think. I don't know what they want from me. Now the solstice has come and the time for the ritual has come. The whispers that have filled the halls is no more as they drag us toward the temple. I hope I don't become like these soulless bastards.

I was eight when they finally came. They come at one point for us, young children ripe for sacrifice, the village couldn't delay lest we anger the gods. We all had different beliefs it didn't matter. The radicals, the Jashinist came for everyone and no one. We all lost something. I hid in my house, that rests on the edge of my town. My momma tried to save all the children, she tried protecting me when all my relatives died. The world is a cruel and cowardly place and all they do is run. I had become a genin to change the way we lived.

_ Flashback _

"Hide Hidan, please go hide," Momma said as she came into the house in the middle of the night and hid me in the closet.

"Momma I don't want to. I can fight, I'm a ninja now."  _ I don’t have anyone else but you. Everyone else is gone. _

"Go come on. I'm not losing you to them." She says as she pushes me into the closet as the front door is kicked open with a bang.

"Now where did the bitch hide the brat." A yell is heard throughout the small house. She slowly slides the closet door closed and grabs a kunai. The stairs creak as their heavy footsteps, finally reach the incline and stand in front of my mother. Her whimpers are nearly silent but loud to me. I watch through the wooden shutters of the closet door as they grab my sweet mother's face after wrenching the kunai from her weak hold. Her silky shiny blue hair is clenched onto and her mouth gagged by the second set of hands, lecherous grins on their faces.  _ They knew she wouldn’t give me away my location.  _ So I bite my lips to keep myself hidden as well, no matter how much I want to protect her.  _ Weak.  _ I close my eyes and set myself deep into the corner of the small closet. I started to hear the noises get louder and I placed my hands flat against my ears, squeezing my head between my knees, my hair curtains around me and helps hide my face. Silent tears streak down my face, and the noises get louder.  _ Weak! _ It feels like hours before everything is finished and I feel the thumping of the steps from where I sit getting further away. A trickle of blood had reached the closet, touching the wall and panning out. I slowly stand up and slide the closet door open, my eyes to the ground trailing the blood until I see a pale hand. I fall onto my knees before her, slam my hand in front of my mouth to keep the scream in.  _ Momma, momma!!! Why her? Why? Please noo. She can’t be dead.  _ "Momma you should tie your hair up, you know how much you hate it when it gets in your way," I whisper while pushing her hair away from her face.

"Momma please wake up." I cry, the sounds crashing glass reach my ears, as first tinges of smoke reached me.

"Momma come on. We gotta go, the smoke."I try shaking her,"Momma please!" I plead, I finally do what I have dreaded doing and feel for her pulse. There's no beating of a heart or twitching fingers tapping out beats of songs. Or her giving me new books. The coppery scent covers her usual fragrance of jasmine and ink. I reach into the pouch that rests on her right hip and pulls out the new book she was going to give me tonight. I thumb the pages and feel the edges of little papers tucked in as notes to me. I give her a kiss, and smooth the creases in her dress. I open the window down the hall and slip out. 

_ Flashback _

I had a good run for a few days it was almost a full week before they caught me. Now here I am marching with a dozen other kids to my death. What happened was much worse.

 

**_“Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_ **

**_I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.”_ **

**_\- Robert Frost_ **

**_An:_ ** **_exeunt bellatores tenebris-dark warriors come forth_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed it at the top. It will end in slash most likely.


End file.
